resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Fyodor Malikov
Dr. Fyodor Malikov (Russian: Фёдор Мaликов) is a mysterious Russian scientist in the Resistance storyline. It was Malikov who created the Cloven, and was responsible for Nathan Hale's semi-immunity to the Chimeran Virus (Revealed in Project Abraham). He is a main character in Resistance 2. He is also mentioned in some Intel in Resistance: Retribution and the Project Abraham viral website. Due to guilt over all the troubles he has caused for indirectly dooming humanity, especially for the creation of Daedalus, he presumably committed suicide by overdosing on morphine, shortly after waking Hale from a coma. Biography Experiments in Russia Fyodor Malikov grew up in Russia, and became an accomplished scientist in the field of biology. At some point of his life, the Chimera made their first appearance and began to sweep over Russia. While Siberia was slowly being conquered and the existence of the Chimera was still a mystery, Malikov secretly worked for the Russian government to try and find a way to fight them. During that time, he discovered the existence of Pure Chimera in the crater from the Tunguska Event, and was able to obtain a sample of Pure Chimeran DNA. The Cloven Malikov later experimented with the Pure Chimeran DNA and undertook several genetic experiments with several other Chimeran DNA. He created a serum called I-8 to be used on Russian soldiers in order to make them immune to the Crawler infection and turning them into super soldiers. He began several tests, and on January 1st, 1927, he inoculated tens of thousands of soldiers. They trusted Malikov that this would work, unlike his chief assistant, Grigori Yefimovich Novy, who they all thought was "toady and insane". For several months, the injections worked perfectly and they were resistant to the virus. But by November, the soldiers began acting strangely and had been experiencing horrible nightmares.Four Leaf Cloven They began calling Malikov their "father" and considered themselves his "children". They also claimed that they had visions and that blood speaks to them. One day, around early 1928, their supposed leader, Andrei Vezenskiy, came to Malikov and explained what was happening to them. Malikov became extremely worried and tried to make sense of what Andrei was saying. Andrei began to threaten Malikov by showing what appeared to be telekinesis and announced that the "children" would go out into the world. He then went insane and attacked Malikov.SRPA file DM177532 Somehow, Malikov survived the struggle and fled the oncoming Chimera and his insane experiments on April 20th, 1928. It was then that the soldiers became the Cloven and rebelled in Moscow before fleeing to the west. Shortly afterword, the Chimera expand their conquest and quickly took over Russia. Malikov was an excellent marksman and managed to defend Karachev from the Chimera for sixteen years before being "liberated" by American SPRA agents. After Russia fell, Malikov worked for SRPA to find a cure and make up for his mistakes with the Cloven. He also worked with many scientists in Europe who knew about the Chimeran threat, including Dr. Claude Bouchard.Malikov's Legacy Project Abraham Malikov helped set up the Military Defense Commission to develop weapons that could destroy the Chimera. He ran dozens of experiments in America and Europe. He and Claude Bouchard became colleagues and studied the Chimera and Cloven together to learn more about them. Malikov created several anti-viruses test using Pure Chimeran DNA for the use of creating a vaccine against the Chimeran Virus. He made sure that he didn't recreate the Cloven and so made a few adjustments to the Alpha series to create a Beta series serum. However, the results were not well and the soldiers either died or were converted. He eventually created a Gamma series which successfully worked than its predecessors. 70% of the soldiers survived at least 72 hours beyond the point of infection, and less than 10% suffered from extreme forms of dementia and psychosis. He created several other serums made from lower strains of Chimera to see the results. In 1950, Malikov became the orchestrator of Project Abraham, which he tested his serums and vaccines on several human test subjects that were chosen for the project. Only one subject, Joseph Capelli, survived and so Malikov ordered that Capelli to be brought to him in Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah. He then created a similar serum for all of the other subjects. While he was still experimenting, he improved the Gamma series and ordered that two subjects, Jordan Adam Shepherd and Nathan Hale to be injected with the vaccines. Jordan Shepard had an immunity deficiency and began suffering similar symptoms to the Cloven before eventually transforming into a being known as Daedalus. Malikov had Daedalus shipped to SRPA Station Igloo in Iceland for study. Nathan Hale also spoke of visions in his head and then slipped into a coma for a short period of time. It appears that the virus inside Hale seemed to have been kept dormant for a while. When he awoke, Hale was sent over to London on July 11th, 1951 in Operation Deliverance, and was infected by Crawlers which re-awakened the virus in him. During the same month Malikov was working in Iceland's Station Igloo at the time and studying Daedalus and the Holar Tower. He feared that Hale was a risk and had to be found if he was to end up like Shepherd. Hale was later recovered by X-Ray Squad, led by Major Richard Blake, and taken to Station Igloo. However, Chimeran forces attacked the base on July 15th to rescue Daedalus, who managed to escape and later become leader of the Chimera. Malikov escaped the base with Hale and Blake and they flew to America. Malikov ran multiple tests on Hale. By that time, Malikov had augmented the Gamma series vaccine that was made from Crawlers and inoculating several soldiers into becoming immune to the virus, creating the Sentinels. The Chimeran War Over the next two years, Malikov acted as Nathan Hale's supervising physician and constantly ran experiments to reverse engineer Chimeran technology and studying the growth of the virus within the Sentinels. He developed inhibitor serums which were injected into each Sentinel for every few hours to prevent them from succumbing to the virus. Over time he began to notice that Hale's immunity to the virus was failing and he feared what would happen. At that time America had slowly began losing large amounts of territory to the Chimera who had devised a new strategy to reactivate all of the Chimeran Towers and recover the newly discovered Gray Tech. Malikov later discovered the importance of Gray Tech and ordered the recovery of the technology as a top priority.SRPA Interoffice Memorandum Under the studies of the Gray Tech by SRPA under Project Prometheus, these studies led Malikov to discover that the Chimeran towers were over 60 million years old and then from the non-Chimeran artifacts that there was another race at war with the Chimera at that time.SRPA Research Journal He supported the theory of Dr. Julia Cathcart's theory on the Prometheus Weapon and what possibly be the cause for the Chimera's defeat millions of years ago. From his extensive research on the relationships between the Chimeran fleet, the Chimeran tower network, and the Gray Tech Malikov believed that they were to create a "spacial distortion bubble" that could be used to transport great large objects in great distance, in which was being used by the Chimera on a global scale.SRPA Research Journal 7 He was quickly dismissed for his theories by many SRPA scientists and often came to blows with Major Blake on this theory, but believed that the confiscation of the Gray Tech was vital to prevent Daedalus from accomplishing his mysterious goal.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 21 The Invasion of America Malikov was performing an inhibitor treatment on Hale in SRPA Station 3 in San Francisco when the Chimera began a full scale invasion of America on May 15, 1953. Malikov believed that Hale might only have nineteen hours left to live and was reluctant when Hale had to go defend the base. Hale rescued Malikov when the base began to flood, and Malikov was evacuated to Station Genesis. A few hours later, the Chimeran flagship breached the Liberty Defense Perimeter and attacked the station. Hale solely decided to try and rescue Malikov instead of getting the now overdue inhibitor treatment. Malikov watched as Daedalus activated the Chimeran tower network from the hub tower at the base before Hale found Malikov and led him out of the base. Malikov explained to Hale about the origins of Daedalus and Hale himself of being injected with the same Pure Chimeran DNA. After Hale defeated The Swarm, Malikov told him that to stop Daedalus, they needed to deactivate the hub tower in Chicago. On the recommendations from Malikov, SRPA launched a full assault in Chimera-controlled Chicago. Echo Team managed to clear an air corridor for Malikov to reach the tower and deactivate it. Unfortunately, as he deactivates the tower it is reactivated by Daedalus from Iceland. SRPA then led an assault on the Holar Tower which ultimately fails and Hale was put into a coma for six weeks forcing Malikov in finding a another way to reverse the conversion process. Following those six week, the Chimera breached through and devastated the Defense Perimeter and Daedalus managed to reactivate the tower network throughout Earth and the Chimeran Fleet gathers above the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico. During those weeks, Malikov observed the fleet's presence over the Chicxulub Crater and knowing the full intentions of Daedalus' plans, he created a plan in which he hopes will destroy the fleet in which a fission bomb would be use to be detonate in the middle of the crater, creating a chain reaction and wiping out the fleet.Intel 20, Memo from Malikov As preparations for Malikov's plan were committed by SRPA for Operation Black Eden, Malikov over-watched Hale's comatose state in a field base in Cocodrie, Louisiana and apprehensively acknowledged in his notes that should either Hale or Daedalus triumph over each other, a terrible and unforeseen consequence would await for humankind.SRPA Research Journal 9 Malikov began working on a Zeta series of inhibitors, and believed that it would take two weeks for him to inoculate Hale. Blake however, claimed that he would need Hale for Black Eden, and Hale would need to be awaken for it, despite the risks.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26 After Hale was awoken from his coma on June 26th, Malikov sadly informed Hale's condition that he only has three hours left to live. Eventually, Malikov committed suicide by injecting himself with four vials of morphine kept in a chest that his mother used to own, due to immense guilt from indirectly dooming humankind.Intel 19, Malikov's Journal Entry Personality Malikov seems to be a kind, caring man. He tried to help mankind and was horrified at the deaths he had caused and the monsters he had created, such as the Cloven and Daedalus. He is described by some as a very strange and eccentric man, and is almost instantly likable. He cared a lot about his patients and was concerned more about Hale, as he feared of what Hale might become. However, he was not above sacrificing people for the greater good. He is never seen angry, but he has had disagreements with Blake in the past. He is trusting and very intelligent. Although he has made mistakes in the past, it was his efforts that created the Sentinels and led to many great discoveries such as Gray Tech. Malikov's only real goal was to bring an end to the Chimera and the Cloven. Description Malikov is a slightly short, old man with brown eyes and is roughly in his 60's. He is balding and has gray hair and a gray beard. He wears circular, shaded glasses and wears a khaki SRPA scientist uniform. In battle he usually carries a Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. Trivia * In Resistance: Retribution, an Intel says that some Cloven were found with a picture of Malikov in their mouths. There is a very similar report with the picture of another man in the mouths of some dead Cloven in Resistance: Fall of Man.Stranger * Malikov can be used as a multiplayer skin if players pre-ordered a copy of Resistance 2 from Amazon.com, or downloaded for free from the Playstation Store. See Also *Intel 20, Memo from Malikov *SRPA Research Journal 9 Sources Category:Characters Category:Human Category:SRPA